


Explosions

by Doteruna



Series: Notebook Scribbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Deaf Stiles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3526229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doteruna/pseuds/Doteruna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Derek's worst fears comes to life; someone attacks his pack in his own home.</p><p>I found this scribbled in the back of my math notebook and decided to post it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explosions

Stiles screamed.

As loud as he could, for as long as he could, shrieking as he fell to his knees. He felt his throat spasming, straining as he yelled, but he couldn't stop; he couldn't help it. 

He couldn't hear it. 

He couldn't hear anything.

Deafening, thunderous quiet, uninterrupted silence surrounding him, pressing on him, smothering him.

Suddenly, Stiles felt a strong arm wrap around his waist, and he screamed again, scrambling away from the unexpected touch. Derek looked hurt, but followed him, reaching out with ash-smeared arms towards Stiles. The remnants of the house smoldered around them, embers landing and burning his skin as he wailed silently. 

Derek's mouth was moving, and Stiles knew he was saying something, but he could only stare in confusion and fear at his lips. Tears dripped off his chin before Derek pulled him in, hugging Stiles' head to his shoulder, and Stiles felt puffs of warm air against his ear as Derek repeated whatever he'd said.

"Derek," Stiles said. Or at least he thought he said. He couldn't move his lips right; he couldn't hear his own voice. He touched his ears with shaking hands, and his fingers came back stained with crimson blood. Derek pulled back, a single word on his lips. Stiles knew what he was saying.

"Deaf?"

Stiles nodded, another sob wracking his body, and Derek yanked him close again, kissing the top of his head gently.

Derek looked up, seeing Isaac step wearily into the shell of the Stilinski house. The boy stopped when he saw Derek holding Stiles to his chest, confusion written all over his face. 

"He can't hear," Derek says softly. "I think the explosion damaged his eardrums."


End file.
